The world is on fire
by TheDreamerOfImprobableDreams
Summary: Alice has fallen for Uncas, butthey both know it will be complicated. Can their relationship become reality when, as Cora puts it "the world's on fire?" Uncas/Alice, The Last of the Mohican's movie script revised, from the waterfall scene.
1. Under the waterfall

I was looking at him, through my small green eyes. _He_ was looking at me through his chocolate brown eyes, his copper skin blending in with the surroundings, the trees, the leaves. He looked so at peace, but ready to strike if need be. I was so caught up in staring at this mysterious man with different skin that I did not realise Cora was calling my name. "Alice!"

She was too loud and I knew already that Magua and the Hurons were coming to find us. "They know these woods better than us and we can never out run them." I thought out loud, although I thought the comment was inaudible. "Miss Alice, they are not here yet. We will discuss this when they get closer. We cannot let you and your sister get hurt - you are too valuable."  
I was wrong. Uncas heard me and I am sure on that last word "valuable," his voice caught and he turned away. Did he feel for me as I for him? No, I shook my head, he just felt sorry for me.

"Alice!" Cora burst down the steps into the part of the cavern I was standing in. "I'm okay Cora," I whispered. I stole a glance at the man I know as Uncas, but realised too late that Cora saw my gaze too. The expression on her face was quizzical for a moment but then she gave me a small smile - understanding? I think she realises how I feel about this man, although she probably did not expect it. Well, I have seen her around Hawkeye so I know she feels the same way about another Indian raised man. I smiled quietly to myself. How have we come from being frail, whispering little British girls to living in the forest, wearing moccasins and falling in love with red men? As I was thinking about this peculiar fate of ours, Uncas walked up to my sister and told her that we were not to worry yet, but that he and Nathaniel would work out a plan when the need became too great to ignore. After letting Cora digest this, he added "can you please go and tell my brother and father– I want to make sure they fully approve of my idea." This part made _me _confused, because I knew that Uncas was talking loud enough for Hawkeye to hear, in a part of the cavern just next to us.

As Cora walked out of the small, dimly lit cave, Uncas strode toward me and took my hands in his. My heart was beating so fast I almost fell into the water pouring down behind me, but Uncas caught me just in time, holding me in his arms on the floor. He held me for a few seconds and then stood up and took my hands again. That was when I realised that even if I and Cora live through this, he may not.

I knew that what I was about to do was not like the Alice I ever was at all, but I am not Alice anymore, not now. Alice was a girl who lived in Britain, was frightened of a fly and was as fragile as a china doll. I am not Alice anymore and knowing that gave me the strength to do something Alice could never do. As Uncas, still holding my hands in his, began to speak, I stopped him. "Uncas, I do not know what you are going to say, but I have learnt that no one is invincible and it is more than likely neither of us will survive this now…" I was rambling. If I wanted to get through this, I would need to speak fast, or I would lose every ounce of courage I had worked so hard to hold on to. "Uncas, I think I love you. I have fallen for you." I turned and began to leave the cavern, not willing to face the rejection that was to come.

As I was walking, I tripped on a small rock. I fell backwards, but Uncas was behind me, holding me again. "And I will always catch you," he whispered. I stood up and he walked out to meet his brother and father. I felt a smile, knowing that I was safe, for now, with Uncas, underneath the waterfall.


	2. Just Uncas

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Last Of The Mohicans storyline, characters or plot. **_

_**A/N Thank you to Elian21, yellowcallalilly and MohawkWoman for your reviews on my first story, because they encouraged me to keep writing. **_

I woke up with a jolt, the sound of water in my ears. I relaxed only when I could confirm that she was lying next to me. Alice. The pale face that my father does not accept. Not yet. But although I always trust my father's judgement, I do not trust him this time, because it is the first time I have been accepted for who I am. She called me Uncas. Not "Nathaniel's brother," Not "The one who will carry on the bloodline of Chingachgook." She called me Uncas and from then on I knew she would be mine.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by the one person occupying them. Alice stirred next to me and so I held her tighter. I wished more than anything in the world that I could freeze that moment and live in it. However; just as I wished this, the Huron's decided it was not to be. I looked through the water pouring over the rocks and saw exactly the opposite of everything I had hoped for. Torches.

"Alice," I whispered urgently. "Alice, we need to get up. The Huron – they are here. It was then her turn to sit up in panic. Even in that moment I could not help noting just how green her eyes were, so much so that the leaves on the most stunning tree in the world would be envious of her. I grabbed her hand and pulled her up close into my chest. "Alice, I love you."  
"Uncas, I love you too." she replied, putting my mind – which was questioning how much of my memories from the previous night were true – at rest.

Nathaniel ran in, pulling Cora along with him. So they too had found love in this place of war and death. I smiled in spite of the situation. "Uncas! This is not a time to smile. Can you not see the torches coming this way? We must go!" my brother barked at me. "We do not have many options. The only one I know of now it to jump through the waterfall."

I had done this only once before, but I knew how much it hurt. The initial shock was enough to kill someone. The water was so cold and felt like thousands of tiny bullets trying to force their way into your body. Could Alice face that? Could I risk her facing that? I knew she would not make it and neither, I guessed, would her sister. I would stay with her then.

"Uncas, you cannot stay. They may let us live if you go with your brother and father." I knew that she was offering me reason that was impossible to argue with. I kissed her forehead and whispered "Live. I will save you." I turned away, nodded at Cora and walked to the face of the waterfall, Nathaniel on my right and my father on my left as always. With one last glance back, I turned.

"Ready?" asked Nathaniel?  
"Ready." I replied.

We jumped into the darkness, the unknown, praying that our women would survive.


	3. A sister's bond

**_A/N I just wanted to say I know that the chapters are very short but as this is my first story (aside from one-shots) I want to focus on the quality of my work rather than how much of it I write. I hope you all are ok with this :) I may write up a revised version later. Thank you for all your support and reviews!_**

* * *

They are gone. They jumped through the waterfall together, all four of them. First Uncas, Nathaniel and Chingachgook. Then Duncan. I never expected him to leave us, to leave Cora, but he did. I used to worship that man, but now I see him as he truly is and it hurts, because I do not love him anymore. I was so jealous of Cora when he proposed but now I feel blessed that it was her he bestowed his affections upon.

The light in the cavern was getting brighter by the second and I clung desperately to my sister. After my father death and Duncan's desertion, she is the only family I have left. I love Cora, even though she could be very over protective at times. I know now that she was just trying to shield me from the harsh realities of the world we live in but I did so resent her at times. "Alice, are you in love with Uncas?" she asked, breaking the silence. I was confused why she would be asking this now, but it was a good question. I had only met him two days ago and I was taught that he was inferior to me – but there was something about him that made me instantly drawn to him.

"Yes. I do. Do you love Nathaniel?" I inquired. The curiosity about our Indian raised men was mutual.  
"I believe I do. What I mean to say is, have you done anything intimate with him?" This was different for Cora. She would normally ask a question bluntly, no matter how awkward or in what company. It was, however, a very personal secret, although I suppose if I tell her the answer, I warrant the same from her.

I thought back to the night before and spoke into the darkness. "We did. I thought it would be wrong, all the teachings we have had, especially about the red men, but it felt wonderful to be with him. We are married Cora. Nathaniel did the ceremony for us. Obviously, it wasn't the true ceremony, but it all happened so quickly and – "  
"It is ok, Alice," I was surprised, wondering why Cora had accepted it. "I too am married. While you were sleeping, your Uncas crept away and witnessed our marriage. Do not be afraid now, because our men will save us." The first torch was visible at the end of the cavern and it was only a matter of seconds before they reached us.

"Que est a gauche puis?" I heard. The voice was coming from up ahead and sure enough, the scout who betrayed us, Magua, I think, was in front of us. I clung to Cora and shut my eyes – I could smell death in the air.

* * *

_**A/N sorry for another A/N just to say "Que est a gauche puis?" means "what is left then?" in French.**_


	4. A father's judgement

**AN I have been posting quite irregularly recently so I have decided I will post every three days. However, if I am posting an entirely new story, I will upload it whenever.**

My son is running ahead of me now. Even in my age, I could catch up to him, but I don't think that would be the wisest decision. I have always been taught that all life is sacred, ever since my grandfather taught me about the sun and the moon and the stars. I have been taught enough to know that it is wrong of me to want the death of an innocent pale faced girl. There is two of them, dainty little Munro girls. I do not care much for the one with Nathaniel, but as much as I love him, he cannot carry on the Mohican bloodline. At least she has some courage in her bones. It is Uncas I worry for, because as strong as he is, he believes he is in love with this girl, but he is not and he does not understand that she will leave him. Nathaniel is already at the village now and soon we shall see what good he has done for us, if any at all.

Because of his absence and the truth that we are fast approaching the village ourselves, I approach Uncas. "My son, we need to talk." I began. Uncas continued to walk ahead of me, but he nodded his head in consent. "It is about the girl, my son. You understand that as much as you believe you love her, she is not for you. She has pulled you in, like a deer to our traps, but then run on her elf like toes back to England, into the arms of a well-respected officer, laughing about her travels and the red men. Uncas, you are soon going to be the last of the Mohicans. You will take an Indian woman as a wife and raise a family with her. You understand?" I stopped and waited for a reply.

Uncas was silent for a moment, but then he spoke. "Father, the woman you speak of so cruelly is my wife. Nathaniel married me to my Alice last night and I married him to Cora. I will not marry an Indian woman when I am in love with a pale face. Father, your blessing means everything to me and I know you may not have made this decision yourself but please will you accept our marriage at the least?" He whispered. I looked at him, about to speak, but the disappointment, hurt and altogether confusion that I felt must have shown on my face because he turned, quietly saying "I need to find my wife," and ran into the night.


	5. Those we take for granted

_CORA POV _

I don't understand what is going on. Magua, the scout has brought us to a camp; the Huron camp, I suppose. They have surrounded us, the people, out of curiosity. Some yell at us, but I do not know enough French to understand them and even if I did, I would probably shut them out. I prefer what these people are doing though, than some of the others, who spit and our feet and turn their backs on us. Alice is still hanging onto my arm, as if letting go would cause her death – ironic really, because that might be true. We have been brought in front of a man now. I do not know what importance he holds. Maybe he will spare our lives. Maybe he will not.

_ UNCAS POV _

I can see the camp now, not far into the distance. I can see people. A blond girl, hanging onto the arm of a taller, darker haired one, probably her sister. Alice and Cora. They look so out of place, surrounded by dark skinned men and women and it shocks me at how different they seem to be. That's when I see Nathaniel, negotiating with their leader, most likely. Duncan has been dragged away and for a moment I am distracted. I look up, and Alice is being pulled from Cora and being lead away by Magua. Away from the camp, away from me.

_**A/N I am sorry for not uploading, I've had a bad case of writers block. Also, i understand this chapter is short but for now I will keep it like this. I may revise it in future. Read and Review! Thank you :)**_


	6. Oblivion

**Alice POV**

We have walked for about a day now. The men occasionally stop to pass me a drink of water but I am now barely able to walk. We have rested once, for about two hours, but the heat of the day, combined with the fatigue and worry for Cora meant I was passed the breaking point. I had shattered into millions of tiny pieces and there was no-one to put me back together again, I thought.

I believed that until I heard the shot of a rifle and a flash of blue material in front of me. Uncas! My heart fluttered and I felt hope for the first time in too long. He ran towards me, knocking down everyone in his path. That was until he stumbled and Magua lunged. He caught the arm of my husband with his knife and blood poured onto the floor, just like the waterfall we were married under.

**UNCAS POV**

I will die now. I know. But seeing her face, just once more, is a blessing. I love you Alice. Live well.

**ALICE POV**

I watched as his body slid down into the trees below. Uncas had leapt onto Magua in a final attempt to save himself and me, but Magua pulled him up and thrust his knife into my husband's chest, pushing him off the cliff, face full of disgust. Without thinking, I crept towards the ledge.

He was dead. Dead. Dead. The word echoed in my ears; was the only thing I could hear. I pulled away from the man trying to pull me back and crept even closer toward the edge of the cliff. The view was beautiful, the birds were singing. Looking down I saw my husband Uncas. Thinking back, we were never meant to be. Our love was a tragedy written in the stars.

I turned away then, back to the scene that faced me. The evil one beckoned his face displaying the concern his eyes lacked. His hands were covered in blood. The blood of Uncas and here he was trying to comfort me with that very hand. Did he understand humans at all?

I am no longer Alice, I thought to myself, ignoring the scout and looking back into the terrible beauty of the forest. I do not have to be Alice either. I can be the girl who wears moccasins, the girl who lets a red man plait her hair. I can live and love with him in the unknown and all I have to do is jump.

When you fall, you get hurt. You crumble, scrape your knee and maybe hit your head. Not when you jump though. When you jump, for one small second, you are flying. I look down again toward the man who helped me understand that sometimes you must jump into the unknown. I stepped off the cliff and into oblivion.

I was flying, I was free.

**A/N I promise it is not over yet! I uploaded this and the chapter before today but please review! Thanks everyone!**


End file.
